


Need

by Kazimir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Lemon, Playful Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot begins to warm up to an affectionate Mother Base staff member. His newfound feelings confuse and concern him, but his opening up about the subject warrants an even better response from you than he had expected. After all, who wouldn't be delighted to find out that their feelings and desires are mutual?</p><p>Happy #IFDShare 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, after the gathering of all the courage I have, my very first lemon. I hope to maybe start writing more of these, and any advice is well appreciated!

   He felt you tightening around him in pleasure as you reached your limit. Your erratic movements and needy writhing only served to tighten the knot in his own stomach, and the tension became unbearable, causing his movements to become rough and arhythmic.  
  
   Ocelot awoke in a cold sweat. The bright early morning light streamed through the small window, only just beginning to warm the brisk ocean air of the night. The man sat up in his bed. The intense arousal in the pit of his stomach was replaced by a dull frustration, and he sighed in private embarrassment. This had started to become a sort of issue, and it was one of very few things that he was absolutely unsure of how to go about even beginning to solve, and his hesitance to even try left him confused.  
  
   You had taken up the role of a sort of personal assistant to him since the early days of your arrival on Mother Base as a new Diamond Dog staff member. You, by all accounts, seemed to have basically stumbled into the position. Your actions in the classes instructed by the scarfed man, combined with what seemed to be a sort of natural chemistry between the two of you threw the jumbled pieces of fate together, and as it goes, they fitted into a situation in which you spent many hours of many days dutifully beside him. He didn't take much notice of you at first, but after some time he had grown to appreciate the little things that you did, and saw even the smallest measures that took to in order to make his actions even the slightest bit easier or more comfortable. He had never in his life seen somebody so solely dedicated to his comfort, pleasure, and whims. Somebody so dedicated to _**him**_. It captivated him and first, so much so that he even came to be afraid. He spent long nights in disbelief struggling between wondering about your motives or his own possible misinterpretation of your actions, and growing more and more afraid of somehow losing you, as he felt a sort of need for you growing. Between the nights of concern came nights like that one. Nights in which his mind and body seemed to try to relieve his thick tension with cruel dreams that only made his internal battle and confusion grow.  
  
   He fumbled out of bed, a stream of newfound determination extinguishing the flames of hesitance and inaction that brewed, inadvertently stirred and fuelled constantly by your tender actions. Ocelot had made up his mind to find some way to relieve the new, strong emotions brought on my your almost foreign sweetness, a sweetness he had secretly ached for since as far back in his lifetime as he could remember, and his resolve was as strong as he could muster in his addled haze. He prepared himself for the day to come as best he could, still finding himself unsure of the exact way he would go about things.  
  
~  
  
   You casually entered his office sometime in the midmorning, as you usually did. You brought with you a light breakfast, a small gesture of affection to the man that you tried on a daily basis to please as best you could, not wanting to disappoint the older man that obviously worked so hard for the organization that you were dedicated to. Setting the food in it's usual place, you noticed that there was something very obviously bothering Ocelot. Of course, he wasn't voicing anything, and his face remained in it's rather normal state of neutrality, but despite these things, you could very much tell that there was an issue at hand. It was the sort of thing that you grew a natural perception for after spending so much time with somebody. His distress weighed on you, but you thought it best to not pry into his personal business. You had crossed what some may consider boundries over your time together, mainly small physical affections on your part, hugs, shoulder rubs, caresses. At first, his muscles tensed in response to your touch, but given his lack of outright disapproval of you actions, you saw no fault in continuing. Before long, you would dare to say that it was almost as if it felt like he began to enjoy your touch. This was something you had both grown accustomed to, you felt, but asking too much about his personal business was not.  
  
   The paperwork that you did with Ocelot in the morning dragged on as usual, only made uncomfortable by the heavy silence weighing the sea-scented air of the clean office. As the time passed slower than it tended to, the thick tension was becoming as unbearable as could be. Finally, it was cut by a deep voice.  
  
   "How would you describe our relationship?"  
  
   You sat dumbfounded for a good few moments, studying him. More than anything, Ocelot looked... _confused_. You had never once seen him in such a way, and his mood and question left you addled, stumbling over your words. He remained silent while you really did consider his question. You supposed that it was only natural that you grew closer and closer to someone you spent time with for the majority of nearly every day, but, before then, you had never let yourself really consider what you _actually_  felt. Him being the primary man in your life certainly led to some thoughts, but you more than often blew them off, embarrassed about even considering such things. Romantically and physically. His odd behaviour clued you into the alien concept that he probably felt the same way. The thought sparked a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach. You took a moment to gather your courage, taking a leap that you knew would lead to either a very positive or very negative situation.  
  
   "I don't know. How would you describe us?" A moment of silence. He sighed and adjusted himself in his seat. You waited patiently.  
  
   "Well." He began, having a difficult time keeping eye contact. He really wasn't himself. "Obviously we've been growing closer as of late. And, as you'd know, that can cause certain... _things_  to develop. And..." It was obvious he had never been in a situation like this before. "Well, some of those things seem to have developed." He stopped, and finally put his gaze back on you, obviously embarrassed out of his head of the things that he just admitted. You hated to think such a thing, but such a powerful man in a vulnerable state like that because of you was almost _cute_. You couldn't live with yourself if you didn't make even a small effort to rile the imperturbable man before you.  
  
   " _Oh,_ I understand." You grinned. You got up from your seat briskly and walked calmly toward the small daybed in the farthest corner of the room, there for Ocelot to rest when he was too busy to return to the administrative quarter's, but more often used by you on lazy evenings after dinner. You gestured for him to follow, and he did so looking even more confused than he did previously. Once seated beside one another you shuffled to the point of making contact, and gently layed your hand on his knee, wanting to fluster the man in any way that you could. As you had hoped to, you got a reaction out of the usually cool Ocelot, and his face reddened slightly. He saw your playful grin and made an expression that made it clear that he was in no mood to be played with. So naturally, you went further. You began to rub his upper leg slowly, reaching a little higher each time, coming dangerously close to touching more than just leg. After a small giggle at his perplexed reaction you noticed that he, of course, was beginning to get excited. Your notice of the bulge in his pants inches away from where you caressed him made it your turn to start to feel a small stir in the pit of your stomach and a heat between your legs. Your playful demeanour began to vanish, replaced by a shy curiosity.  
  
   Ocelot saw this as an opportunity to take the upper hand in the situation, and eagerly did. He readily pounced on you and pinned you under him, feeling stern but somehow simultaneously delicate with you. He held your wrists down gently and you could feel his hot breath on the side of your neck. You could feel the heat rising in your face as he began to nip at the soft skin of your neck. Soon, he began to bite and suck harder, humming in amusement at your gasps and whimpers. Wanting to regain some of your power, you reached down and began caressing him gently. He took his attention away from your now bruised and bitten neck and raised his head. His lustful eyes paying close attention as you stroked him through his pants, unbearably slow and gently. He grinned at your obvious tease as he leaned down once again to kiss you roughly, removing his shirt and belt as he did so. His aggressive tongue caused you to moan into the kiss, and you felt him grin in victory. You began undoing his pants, and slid them off, rubbing him through only the thin fabric of his boxers, faster and harder than before. As you could feel him begin to throb in your hand and his hips starting bucking in time with your movements, you heard a deep moan escape his lips, and hummed in delight. He continued the private battle by unexpectedly grabbing your wrists once again and holding them down as he spoke.  
  
   "Oh, come on." He said in a husky voice, his hungry grey eyes glinting with playfulness. "This isn't very fair." Clearly referring to you still having much more clothes on. He grabbed at your shirt and pulled it off eagerly, before doing the same with your bra. He smiled at the sight of your new vulnerability and grabbed your breasts in the hands that, for the first time you can remember, were no longer gloved. He squeezed roughly to get a strong response out of you before massaging them tenderly. You began to moan as you felt the stirring in your stomach grow into a tightening knot. You had obviously lost the battle for dominance by then, and layed down obediently as the older man moved from you breasts to your pants, clearly eager to play with his prize of control after winning the small, lustful battle between the two of you. He tugged them off and left you just as exposed as he was, and began to message your thighs. You gasped and moaned in a mix of pleasure and frustration at his obvious teasing. He chuckled at your impatience and lifted one of your legs up, kissing and licking the inside of your thigh, moving higher and higher up. As he got close enough to make you throb in anticipation and need that you tried, and failed, to hide, he paused, and put your leg down once again. You whined, feeling far too needy to continue to be playful, but it did no good. He revelled in your desperation. You tried to reach for him once again to at least gain enough control to compel him to go at a pace more suited to your body's unbearable aching for pleasure, but he would have none of it.  
  
   "No, no." He asserted as he grabbed your arm roughly and leaned down to speak into your ear, his breath hot and voice barely a deep whisper. "You're all mine right now." The dominant declaration compelled you to obey the strong man on top of you, expressing your compliance by gently wrapping your arms around his muscular back. He delighted in your compliance and kissed you deeply once again, but gently and affectionately this time. You were shocked out of focus of the sweet kiss by the feeling of him rubbing you slowly through your underwear, before pulling them off. He continued to rub you, focusing mainly on your delicate bundle of nerves, and himself being pleasured by your deep moans and breathless begging. He played his fingers delicately around your entrance, and your pleasure quickly overrode any earlier hints of shyness or embarrassment.  
  
   "Ocelot..." You whined as he slid just one finger into you, him grinning as your hungry hips bucked desperately. He moved in time with your needy thrusting, and studied you as you moaned at the pleasure, grateful for the bit he gave you, but begging between moans for more, aching for enough to finally get a release. Finally, he unexpectedly pulled out of you, leaving you once again empty. His finger was dripping with your body's uncontrollable sign of desire, and he licked it clean lustfully, humming in delight at your taste. You watched him hopefully, and breathed a sigh of anxious relief as he finally removed his boxers. He was almost painfully looking hard, and dripping slightly with his own lust. You took in his size, and your want for him grew into absolute need. You uttered a few weak pleads, nearly too mesmerized by the heat of the moment to speak, and his positioned himself at your entrance. He leaned his head down and planted gentle kisses across your face and neck, slightly rubbing your entrance with his tip, clearly determined to squeeze out as many obedient please and begging words out of you as he could.  
  
   Finally, your arms still around him and legs the same to give him a better angle, you felt him push into you slowly. Your arousal was at a point where your wet, tight entrance eagerly stretched to accommodate his size, and he slipped into you pleasantly, you moaning at his rock-hard size and he at your warm, smooth tightness. Your body quickly adjusted to him, and pleasure came in crashing waves for the both of you as he thrusted, starting out slowly and gently. You dug your nails into his tensing back and squeezed your legs around him, bucking your hips in time with the rocking of his. You moaned passionately and uncontrollably, the sound melding with his deep, pleasured groans and lustful whispering of your name, along with words that seemed less than poetic and sounded like they belonged to the Russian language. The combined chorus of pleasured sounds grew louder as he grew rougher, pushing deeper into you at a quicker pace, breaking the slow rhythm of before.  
  
   "A-Adamska" he groaned between his deep moans and Russian curses. You did your best to communicate confusion, barely able to piece together a whole word. "That's my name." He panted, as your movements grew erratic. The knot in your stomach was tightening, and you knew that you wouldn't last much longer. You bucked roughly and began to feel your end approaching quickly. You moaned his name loudly as you rode out the intense pleasure on his aggressive thrusts, and soon he joining you with a deep groan of your name and a few final thrusts, the final push into bliss coming from the moan of the name that he hadn't heard uttered by another human being in so many years he had stopped keeping count.  
  
   He stayed on top of you, catching his breath as you did the same for a few moments. After a minute of recovery, he gently flipped your sweaty, exhausted body on top of his, your head comfortably resting on his chest. He grabbed a thin blanket from the ground beside you and layed it across the both of you, stroking your hair lovingly. You planted gentle kisses on his chest and affectionately uttered his name once more, enjoying how happy it seemed to make him. He kissed your head and muttered words of love before the worn out both of you dozed off, feeling warm and complete.


End file.
